nightinthewoodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eide
Note: This page contains heavy plot spoilers for Night in the Woods Eide serves as a pseudo antagonist for Night in the Woods and is a member of The Cult. Background Not much is known of his personality or motives, but it can be derived from Mae's final encounter with him that he is a cat with notches in his ears, very similar to Mae. He is the only member that the player can distinguish from the others because he wears a miners helmet on top of his hood. He seems to have a strong connection to the Black Goat, which may explain his unnatural abilities. Story Throughout the game, Mae and her friends seem to constantly run into Eide. He is the mysterious figure following Mae and Bea through the graveyard and is the figure Angus tries to talk to on the hill. Towards the end of HarFest, Mae witnesses Eide either subduing or killing another boy before slinging the body over his shoulder and running off. When Mae catches up to him, he has seemingly passed through a solid fence and is able to make a clean getaway. He is also the one Gregg shoots with a crossbow, after which he retreats while howling like a wolf. He is later seen in the mine with the other cult members and seems extremely resentful about being shot. After the cult let's the band leave, he appears in the elevator and attempts to drag Mae back down. During the struggle, Mae kicks his helmet off, although we are unable to see his face. His arm is severed when Gregg and Angus release the elevator and Eide is presumably crushed. It is safe to say that Eide is the only member of the cult to be certainly dead. Supernatural abilities Eide demonstrates an ability to either teleport or pass through walls as he seemingly does either on at least two occasions. First is when he appears on the other side of the fence during HarFest, a fence that he would not have been able to climb, and the second is where he appears suddenly in the mine elevator even though the elevator does not move. Also, the other cultists stated that the band weren't going to be harmed by the cult, so it can be assumed that he somehow bypassed his comrades to get to Mae without being seen or stopped by the other cultists. The first occurrence of Eide's apparent powers most likely caused Mae to believe him to be a ghost, causing no one to believe her regarding Eide's existence. Trivia * Some believe Eide is actually Ed Shudder, one of the original people who discovered the Black Goat who granted him immortality along with other powers. One of the cultists even states that Ed could supposedly "walk through walls", something that Eide also seems capable of. * Eide actually appears partially transparent at certain points in the game. * Others believe that Eide could be Aunt Molly or Scamz due to them both being cats and being absent from the epilogue. There are some who even believe Eide could be Mae's Grandfather who potentially faked his death to better serve the cult. * Some also believe that Eide is in fact Casey Hartley, Mae's old friend. This is because both are cats, both have a love for Possum Springs and the fact that Eide is the one who tries to catch Mae could be because he doesn't want to be left behind again. * Eide is usually seen in places not commonly visited, like the graveyard or hill, and only at night. *For unknown reasons, Eide is noticeably missing from Lurv's punishment. Category:Characters Category:Night in the Woods